


Thank You Letters

by ros3bud009



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First time as a couple, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to eat Swerve out.”</p><p>After several seconds of stunned silence, Ultra Magnus reached past Tailgate to quickly type in his passcode.</p><p>“Let’s talk in my office.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Letters

It was quiet in the hallways as Ultra Magnus made his way to his office. That was usual for the hour – the tail end of the last night shift, so the few bots up and about were busy finishing their tasks while the rest of the crew was taking advantage of every last minute of recharge they could get before having to race to the first shift of the day. As long as they made it on time, that was what mattered.

Ultra Magnus however preferred to get up earlier than necessary. He would stroll through the main halls of the ship, enjoying the calm before the storm, until eventually making it to his destination. And today he needed those extra minutes as he found himself lingering outside of Swerve’s habsuite.

The minibot would be deep in recharge, considering the late hours he kept at his establishment. And Ultra Magnus had already made sure that his own schedule was clear that night so that he could drop into Swerve’s around closing, so it wasn’t as if he would not be seeing the minibot soon enough.

It would be an impromptu date, or at least as close to impromptu as Ultra Magnus could manage, since Swerve seemed to like some spontaneity. Surely it could be counted as such since Ultra Magnus had not told Swerve his plans yet. The possibility that having no confirmation for the plan meant something could go wrong had weighed on Ultra Magnus’s processor, but he did his best to simply trust that either it would work out, or it would not and they would just find time another day. It would not be a problem if things didn’t work out.

They had only been courting for nearly six weeks now and already Ultra Magnus was surprised at how incredibly flexible he was becoming.

Ultra Magnus’s spark warmed and it took surprising amounts of willpower to continue down the hallway.

It was an otherwise average morning until he turned the corner to see Tailgate waiting outside his office door. The minibot’s helm was drooping towards his chest, seemingly slipping into recharge right where he stood. Ultra Magnus’s footsteps must have pierced through the fog though as Tailgate’s head shot up as he approached.

“Uh, hey, good morning!”

“Is something the matter?” Ultra Magnus asked as he finally came to stand in front of Tailgate who was in turn in front of his door. While he had spent more time with Tailgate and the rest of Swerve’s closer companions as of late, Ultra Magnus was hardly about to think that any of them considered him as part of their group. There was no reason he could think of for Tailgate to seek him out personally.

Tailgate nodded, saying, “Yeah, but nothing official or anything.”

Or perhaps there was. Ultra Magnus did his best to hide his surprise. “And it couldn’t wait?”

“I wanted to catch you before your shift,” Tailgate explained, shifting from one foot to the other.

After some consideration, Ultra Magnus nodded. “Very well. What’s the problem?”

Tailgate glanced to the side, down the hallway, which was still otherwise empty. “Can we talk about it in your office?”

“I prefer to keep personal matters out of official spaces,” Ultra Magnus insisted. Not that he was usually very successful with Rodimus as a Captain, but it would set a bad precedent if he started letting any of Swerve’s friends into his office as they pleased.

“It’s about Swerve though.”

Ultra Magnus’s optics widened slightly and his spark fluttered. Still, he had to stay firm. He was not going to allow his romantic endeavors to intrude on his professional duties.

“If out here won’t do, we can schedule an—” The word ‘appointment’ stopped in Ultra Magnus’s vocalizer and he quickly scanned his processor for a more social equivalent. “—a time to meet later when we are both off-duty.”

It seemed like a reasonable compromise, but Tailgate’s visor light narrowed. He looked down the hallway again, considering, before staring up at Ultra Magnus.

“I guess out here is fine.”

Ultra Magnus nodded, his hands intertwined behind his back, waiting.

“And for the record, I’m doing this as Swerve’s friend, ok? This will be kind of weird but I know he won’t say anything and I need to make sure that you know this.”

“Very well,” Ultra Magnus conceded with another nod.

“You need to eat Swerve out.”

After several seconds of stunned silence, Ultra Magnus reached past Tailgate to quickly type in his passcode.

“Let’s talk in my office.”

Ultra Magnus waved Tailgate into the room and made sure the door closed behind them. It took another few moments for him to gather his scrambled thoughts into a cohesive line of conversation. Tailgate just stared up at him, waiting. Finally Ultra Magnus managed, “Given Swerve’s personality and the nature of your friendship, can I safely assume he has told you details about our courtship?” Tailgate nodded. “Then I assume you’re aware that we aren’t—” Ultra Magnus had to pause, rework the sentence, find words that didn’t embarrass him to say aloud. “—We’re taking our courtship slowly.”

“Oh yeah, I know. You’re traditional about courting. Which is fine!” he added when Ultra Magnus frowned. “Swerve thinks it’s really sweet and it is, so you don’t have to change how you’re doing that. I’m just saying that when you two _do_ get to interfacing, you need to—”

Ultra Magnus raised a hand and interrupted, “I heard you the first time, so please don’t repeat yourself.”

“So you promise you’ll do it? Eventually?”

Ultra Magnus’s temperature readout was irrefutable proof of how warm his systems were running, and he was ashamed to admit to himself it wasn’t just out of embarrassment. “Tailgate, this is highly inappropriate to discuss.”

Tailgate actually sighed in exasperation, his hands on his hips. He was so small and yet surprisingly intimidating.

“I’m not telling you this as a crew member, Ultra Magnus. I’m telling you this as your friend.”

Ultra Magnus blinked down at the minibot. His spark warmed.

“Well then, thank you,” Ultra Magnus  said awkwardly, and if he hadn’t already been looking down just to see Tailgate he would have ducked his head. He did however glance to the side as he added more quietly, “Will it put you at ease if I admit I’ve already thought about that particular act?”

 Tailgate’s visor brightened.

“As in you want to?”

“It’s a favorable thought.”

“Great!” Tailgate said, his frame suddenly relaxing. “I know this was awkward but I just had to make sure, you know?”

“I don’t actually,” Ultra Magnus said. “I still don’t see why you felt the need to tell me this, let alone why it could not wait.”

Tailgate shrugged. “I guess it could have waited but I just couldn’t stop thinking about it!”

“It?”

“The fact that Swerve has never had anyone go down on him before!”

Ultra Magnus’s optics widened as he asked, incredulous, “What?”

“I couldn’t believe it either, but that’s what he told me!”

“But he’s had, ah, _encounters_ in the past,” Ultra Magnus reasoned aloud, suddenly very worried that Swerve had exaggerated his interface history. It wouldn’t have bothered him if Swerve was inexperienced, but it was something Ultra Magnus would want to account for as their relationship progressed.

“I know, and that makes it even _worse_ ,” Tailgate said. He was clearly starting to fume, his hand movements more expressive and his visor bright as he began to rant. “None of them ever offered or even tried to!”

Ultra Magnus frowned deeply. He had not considered that Swerve’s one-night stands might have been such selfish lovers. “Swerve courted once before though. Surely that mech had to have—”

“Nope! Not once! Even when Swerve worked up the courage to ask him about it, but he said he didn’t really feel like it, so Swerve let it go to avoid upsetting him—”

“He didn’t _feel_ like it?”

“Right?!”

Agitation burned across Ultra Magnus’s circuits. He had to cycle a ventilation before he gathered his wits about him.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention,” Ultra Magnus said, fighting a wince at how awkward it seemed after he had said it. However, Tailgate seemed appeased.

“Not a problem!” He reached up to pat Ultra Magnus’s forearm. “I’m just glad that you’re treating him right. He deserves someone who cares, you know?”

Ultra Magnus’s lips twitched at one corner.

“That I know.”

* * *

While Ultra Magnus couldn’t blame Tailgate for not wanting to wait to make sure the matter was discussed – it was the sort of initiative that the SIC honestly wished more of the crew had – he was beginning to wish he had insisted they meet after his work shift. As it was, there was no escaping the lingering thoughts. More than once Ultra Magnus caught himself ruminating on how _selfish_ these bots had been, unappreciative of Swerve, no doubt just using him for their own pleasure, so selfish and sparkless and if he were to get his hands on any of them—

“What has my esteemed co-captain done this time?”

Ultra Magnus blinked at Megatron, confused, until he realized his frame had started to dump heat through his vents. The other crew members on the bridge were pointedly avoiding looking anywhere near him.

“Nothing that I’m aware of.”

“Some of the crew members then?”

“Nothing more than usual.”

Megatron considered him seriously and lowered his voice as he leaned in a little closer.

“Do you wish to discuss it?”

“I think it would be best I not.”

Megatron’s shoulders relaxed, seemingly relieved.

He made a similar offer when Ultra Magnus found his thoughts wandering again after a few hours. Again, it was politely refused.

The third time, Megatron patted him on the shoulder and said, “Go.”

“But there’s another two hours of my shift—”

“That was not a request. If you go and take care of whatever problem is distracting you, it will be of more use to me than if you stayed here scaring the crew.” Megatron’s expression softened some as he added, “And if at the end of my shift you find you need someone to speak with, I again offer my audial.”

With a resigned sigh, Ultra Magnus nodded his thanks.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Swerve all but cheered from across the room, quickly making his way around the bar and over to where Ultra Magnus stood by the entrance. It was purely by habit now that Ultra Magnus knelt on one knee to greet Swerve, hand outstretched for Swerve’s much smaller one to grasp. “I thought you had another two hours on shift, which in your world means at least three and a half.” When Swerve pressed up onto the fronts of his feet, Ultra Magnus leaned down further so the minibot could press a quick and chaste kiss to his lips.

There were already more than a dozen other crew members in the bar already, but none of them seemed to pay any mind to the couple. The first couple of weeks had been awful but interest dwindled as moments like this became typical. If the crew of the Lost Light could be counted on for anything it was their short attention span.

As such, they missed the beginning of a smile pulling at Ultra Magnus’s mouth and the way his thumb rubbed circles against the back of Swerve’s hand.

“Megatron asked me to leave early.” When Swerve’s face pinched in confusion, Ultra Magnus answered, “I believe he felt I needed a break.”

That relaxed Swerve, his hand squeezing Ultra Magnus’s. “You know, I always knew that somewhere deep down he couldn’t be all bad. You think if I send him a thank you letter he’ll keep giving you more time off?” When Ultra Magnus frowned, Swerve lightly patted the side of his face. “Yeah, yeah, I know, you like working. You’re lucky that you’re cute about it. Now come on, I’ll make you your drink.”

Ultra Magnus’s spark swelled as he let himself be pulled across the room to sit at the bar. Swerve’s hands were quick but sure as he started to mix up what he called the Magnus special, a cocktail of various engex types and mixers he had been slowly but surely perfecting since before Ultra Magnus had worked up the courage to ask to court him. It was a week into their courtship before Swerve admitted that asking Ultra Magnus about how it tasted each time and tweaking it as necessary to create the drink that best fit Ultra Magnus’s tastes was his way of flirting without just opening his big mouth and finding some way of messing everything up.

The confession was followed very quickly by their first kiss.

“I added a touch more magnesium this time,” Swerve said as he pushed the drink towards Ultra Magnus. “I have to go check in with everyone real quick, so just give that a try and tell me what you think when I get back.”

“Take whatever time you need,” Ultra Magnus replied. The minibot nodded. Ultra Magnus turned on the stool to watch, amused, as Swerve moved from table to table, chatting amicably with each crew member. He knew them all by name and drink preference and habits. Frankly, Swerve knew more about most of the crew than Ultra Magnus did.

Ultra Magnus had often considered suggesting Swerve as a consultant for Rodimus and Megatron in terms of crew morale. The only reason he hadn’t yet was that he was worried that Swerve would only tell them what he thought they wanted to hear. Swerve still had a hard time consciously saying things that would possibly upset people.

As if on cue, the lingering thoughts returned. Having Swerve in his visual range shifted them though, irritation that anyone would take advantage of Swerve’s nervous nature morphing into disbelief that anyone wouldn’t want to bring the minibot pleasure.

Swerve was chatting with Skids as he placed his drink on the table, and while the theoretician towered over him, it didn’t seem to faze Swerve in the slightest when Skids lightly slapped him on the shoulder in greeting.

Swerve was small, smaller than the vast majority of the crew, but he was sturdy, bulky in a way that was unusual for his height, his head nearly surrounded by his armor cowl – Swerve wasn’t delicate and Ultra Magnus found comfort in that. It steadied his hands when he would touch and caress and grab at Swerve.

Tiny hands moved constantly, gesturing as Swerve no doubt was telling a story or perhaps a long joke to Skids.

Swerve was always so animated when he was excited, even when they were together in private. Swerve would babble between kisses, and during them he would sigh and hum and moan.  He also seemed unable to keep his body from being in constant motion, hands moving and fingers slipping in between armor plates and frame shifting to press flush against Ultra Magnus—

Ultra Magnus had told Tailgate the truth. They had not yet interfaced. But there had been many close calls and they were only becoming more numerous.

And at that moment, it took no little amount of self-control for Ultra Magnus to let the minibot continue working when he selfishly wanted to go scope Swerve up and kiss him silly.

But no, he would wait. Swerve loved his business and Ultra Magnus could respect that. He could wait until closing, and then once the doors were shut and locked—

“Distracted by something, big guy? Or should I say some _one_?”

Ultra Magnus stiffened as he turned his head. Not that he had any doubts that it was Rodimus standing next to him, a wicked grin on his face as he leaned against the bar. It was hard for Ultra Magnus to believe that he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had managed to completely miss Rodimus of all bots sneaking up on him.

“I assume Megatron told you he dismissed me early.”

“I couldn’t believe it when he told me that you, Ultra Magnus, workaholic extraordinaire, had been so distracted that you got kicked off your shift. I had to check on you to make sure you hadn’t finally blown a fuse,” Rodimus admitted, his grin momentarily waning as he spoke. However, it came back full force as he leaned in, nudging Ultra Magnus’s shoulder with his own. “Who knew I’d find you leering at your conjunx-to-be. You do know you’re in public, right?”

Ultra Magnus could feel embarrassment burn across his systems. He had not realized how obvious he was being.

“We’re simply courting,” Ultra Magnus said, hoping that correcting the co-captain would level the playing field. Instead, Rodimus waved his hand dismissively and continued unperturbed.

“So be honest with me. Is he finally getting lucky tonight?”

Ultra Magnus’s plating pulled tight against his frame.

“In what way is that any of your business?”

“I’m nosy and the closest thing you have to a friend,” Rodimus replied with a shrug. He was terrible at hiding the slight hurt from his expression.

With a heavy ex-vent, Ultra Magnus glanced at Rodimus before focusing his gaze on the still untouched drink in his hand. He worked his intake. “Fine. If you must know, I’m considering propositioning him.”

Rodimus looked nearly giddy.

“Just say the word and I’ll clear out this entire bar for you. I’m sure I can come up with a believable cover story.”

“I doubt Swerve would want me to get his business shut down for the night.”

“A small sacrifice in the pursuit of fragging.”

“Some of us have patience.”

“But at what cost?”

“Captain! Wasn’t expecting to see you tonight!” Swerve called as he finally finished his loop of the room, several empty cubes stacked up in his hands. “Just give me a second to put this away and I’ll whip something up for you.”

“Thanks! You know, we were just talking about you—”

“You’re still on duty, Rodimus. You don’t plan on being overcharged while on duty, do you?” Ultra Magnus asked, leveling a stern look at Rodimus who in turn frowned at him.

“Spoilsport. Anyway, as I was saying—”

“Isn’t that Whirl walking in now? He’s supposed to be on shift tonight.” Ultra Magnus’s stare did not falter when Rodimus shot him a dirty look. “As Co-Captain, I believe it’s your responsibility to see to it that he follows through on his duties.”

“Why don’t you go if you care so much?”

“I’m not on duty anymore,” Ultra Magnus pointed out, lifting his drink to his lips to sip it to further emphasize his point.

With a groan, Rodimus threw up his hands and said, “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’ll leave you and your betrothed to it.”

When Ultra Magnus turned back to the bar, he found Swerve snickering and looking at him knowingly. Swerve didn’t give Ultra Magnus a straight answer though when asked about what he was laughing about, instead asking, “So, how’s the Magnus Special tonight? Yay or nay on the added magnesium?”

Ultra Magnus glanced down at the drink, realizing that he still had only had the one sip, and he had done it more for show than for actual taste. Swerve was also looking at the cube and frowned at how full it still was.

“A flop, huh? No worries, I can just take that off your hands and make you the tried and tested formula—”

Ultra Magnus was able to lift his hand out of Swerve’s reach as he admitted, “No, no, not yet. I actually haven’t given it a true taste test.”

“Well what are you waiting for!”

Swerve watched, his mouth a tense line, as Ultra Magnus brought the cube down to his mouth to take a decent swig of the concoction. At first taste it seemed more or less the same as what he had had before, which was _delicious_. However, when he swallowed, the liquid left a slight burning sensation in its wake. When he narrowed his optics, Swerve actually laughed.

“It burns.”

“Yep!” When Ultra Magnus stared at him, Swerve continued, “Well, you said he loved the last one, but that it was pretty dangerous, right? So smooth it was dangerous! And we both know what you’re like if you’ve had too much and how uncomfortable you are with it, and I don’t want you to have to worry about if you’re drinking too fast when you’re supposed to give your processor a break. So, obviously now that I have the taste perfected, I have to alter some of its other traits to give you an overall more relaxed drinking experience.”

Ultra Magnus’s optics brightened as realization dawned on him. “You reintroduced the burning sensation of engex as a deterrent to slow my rate of consumption.”

“All without having to alter the engex ratios or compromise the flavor.” Swerve was absolutely beaming. “Kind of brilliant, right?”

Affection threatened to take over Ultra Magnus as he stared at Swerve. It had already been spark-warming to have the bartender so zeroed in on his tastes in the pursuit of the perfect drink for Ultra Magnus. However, this took a whole other level of consideration. Swerve had put thought into his feelings, his underlying concerns and worries, picked them out with precision and then started to work on a solution.

Ultra Magnus’s spark ached in the most pleasant fashion he had ever felt.

“Yes, you are,” Ultra Magnus replied honestly.

Swerve’s grin faltered and wobbled, the manic edge softening into something more embarrassed, flustered, flattered. No doubt the minibot’s frame temperature was skyrocketing as his visor brightened.

“I mean, it wasn’t _that_ difficult. Definitely not how my metallurgist training was supposed to be applied but hey, you use what you know.”

Ultra Magnus placed the drink down so he could reach out, his fingers gentle as they slipped under Swerve’s chin and along the side of his face. Swerve was hot to the touch.

“You’re brilliant, Swerve.”

Swerve practically melted against his palm. “And you’re sweet.” Ultra Magnus could not help a snort – he has been on this ship for far too long – and Swerve insisted, “You are! I mean sure, you’re a bit stiff. I think that rod in your tailpipe is a chronic condition.” Swerve’s hand was small against the back of Ultra Magnus’s, keeping his hand trapped against his face, and Ultra Magnus didn’t mind. “But that doesn’t mean you aren’t also sweet because you definitely are. Also you’re insanely hot. Ridiculously so. And I like you a lot and it actually still blows my mind that you like me back. And maybe you should find a way to stop me before I ruin this moment because I’m pretty sure I’m doing that.”

Ultra Magnus felt as if his spark was going to burst in his chest.

“Swerve?”

“I did ruin it, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Oh. Good. Great.”

“You can say no if you’re not ready.”

Swerve’s visor light narrowed. “Ready for what?”

Ultra Magnus leaned across the bar until his lips were close to Swerve’s audial. There was a beat of silence as Ultra Magnus strained to find the best words before settling on what words he could find.

“I wish to give you pleasure with my mouth.”

Swerve’s fingers tightened their hold on Ultra Magnus’s hand. When he pulled back to look at the minibot’s face, he found that Swerve’s visor was glowing stronger but ever so slightly flickering. An awkward laugh escaped his lips.

“H-hey, if you want to make out, you can just say so! Bluestreak should be by in a couple hours so I’m sure he can take over for a bit, and while it’s a tight fit in the storage room—”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ultra Magnus interrupted, frowning slightly.

Ultra Magnus could feel Swerve’s temperature climb beneath his fingers.

“Did Tailgate put you up to this? He did, he told you about how – look, I get it, but it’s really not that big of a deal. You don’t need to feel obligated to--”

“I want to.”

Swerve’s visor flared and his fingers squeezed.

“Really?” Swerve asked, quietly, and there was no missing the ever so slight hint of static in his voice. Ultra Magnus had to deny the request for his cooling fans to turn on.

And then a voice was calling across the room, “Can we get some service over here?!”

Swerve’s visor quickly dimmed in a wince. He was chewing on his bottom lip. He didn’t move away from Ultra Magnus’s hold.

“I should probably get back to work, huh?”

“You are the owner of this bar.”

“And it would be totally irresponsible to close up shop for the night because I’m crazy charged up now and don’t want to wait.”

“It would be,” Ultra Magnus admitted, surprised at how reluctant he sounded.

With a nod, Swerve sighed loudly and finally moved away. He slapped his own cheeks as he walked around the bar, as if snapping himself out of a haze. “I can’t believe you worked me up like this when I’m not even half way through yet. It’s going to be torture looking at your pretty face all night.”

Ultra Magnus reached out, grabbing Swerve by one of his tires as he walked past on his way to circle the room and serve the customers. He carefully tugged Swerve back so he could lean down and whisper into his audial again.

“Say the word and I can have Rodimus here within minutes. He’ll shut the bar down for the night, no questions asked.”

“Then no one will know I closed up to frag,” Swerve murmured, staring up at Ultra Magnus. “You’d really do that?”

“The reason I was dismissed from my shift is because I couldn’t stop thinking about what an outrage it is that no one has properly pleasured you, so I’m hardly in any position to judge you.”

Swerve’s smile was blinding.

“I think I’m in love with you, Mags.”

It only took Rodimus two and a half minutes before he was skidding to a stop at the bar entrance and ordering everyone out.

* * *

“Are you sure?”

Ultra Magnus nodded before pressing his mouth to Swerve’s again, capturing the minibot’s lower lip and tugging gently at it, savoring the rattle of Swerve’s engine as he moaned sweetly.

“Are you?”

Swerve was already panting slightly, lips glistening from the barrage of kisses they had started to share the second Ultra Magnus’s door was closed behind them. He had been all but weightless in Ultra Magnus’s arms as he was carried and then finally settled on the edge of Ultra Magnus’s berth. Even now, the minibot’s legs dangled, unable to reach the floor that Ultra Magnus was kneeling on. His thumb traced Swerve’s thigh from his knee up to his hip. Swerve shivered.

“You really don’t have to. I know it can be messy, and you don’t really like messes in general so I imagine it’s the same with ‘facing, and I mean I’ve gone this long without having done it so it’s not like I know what I’m missing—”

Swerve hiccupped as Ultra Magnus’s tongue briefly darted between the vents on his chest.

“I _want_ to,” Ultra Magnus insisted, looking up at Swerve as he continued to rub circles with his thumbs – one against his thigh, the other along his side. “But it’s important to me that you also want to. If this makes you uncomfortable—”

“No!” Swerve shifted closer to the edge, closer to Ultra Magnus, and spread his legs wider. “No, no, it doesn’t, not really. I just don’t want you to force yourself for me.”

“I’m not.” Ultra Magnus resumed kissing Swerve’s chest. Not all of the kisses went lower than the last, but slowly, surely, they were averaging out to a path closer to Swerve’s interface array panel. “I want to taste you.”

Swerve _whined_ and grabbed at Ultra Magnus’s finials. Ultra Magnus knew the click he heard was undoubtedly Swerve’s panel unlatching and shifting away.

Still, he kept his optics on Swerve’s face.

“I need your verbal consent.”

Swerve’s grip tightened as he nodded. “It’s all yours, buddy.” Then, after a beat, “Oh Primus I just called you buddy, the first time we’re fragging and I call you _buddy_. I don’t know how you find me appealing at all.”

With a chuckle that Swerve likely felt more than heard, Ultra Magnus continued to kiss down Swerve’s frame, though now every kiss was lower than the last. “You’re charming.”

“Even when I call you buddy as pillow talk?”

Ultra Magnus made an affirmative sound as he pulled away from Swerve’s frame long enough to see that yes, Swerve’s panel was gone and his valve exposed, already slick with lubricant. His optics flicked up to Swerve’s visor.

“Yes?”

“ _Please_.”

Ultra Magnus had had every intention to start slowly, to warm Swerve up to the experience. Every step had been planned out.

And yet after the hours Ultra Magnus had spent thinking about Swerve spread out and under his mouth, finally finding himself right where he had wanted to be ignited a sudden deep hunger in his spark. Without another thought, Ultra Magnus dipped his head down and dragged his tongue through the warm mesh, collecting lubricant as he licked up to the anterior node and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. Swerve shuddered and curled around his head, gasping as his vents stalled.

Ultra Magnus hummed as he swallowed the liquid left on his tongue.

“Tasty.”

“Oh Primus,” Swerve hissed, a stuttering laugh escaping him. “You’re so embarrassing, I can’t believe you said that, and worse still that it just turned me on and ohhhhh frag me that’s good—!”

Ultra Magnus buried his face between Swerve’s thighs which were already beginning to tremble as they tried and failed to spread any further. While greedily lapping up the fresh lubricant, Ultra Magnus grabbed the minibot’s legs and lifted them until they were draped across his shoulders and out of the way. When he made his way to Swerve’s anterior node and sucked it, lavishing it with his tongue as he did, Swerve locked his feet together and squeezed his head between his thighs as he arched and cried out.

Between that and the impossibly tight grip on his finials as Swerve bent over him, Ultra Magnus found his entire head surrounded by the minibot. His senses were flooded with the heat radiating from Swerve’s frame, the small roar of Swerve’s cooling fans, the taste of Swerve’s arousal on his tongue, the unending string of sounds that escaped Swerve’s mouth — gasping, whining, moaning, _talking_.

“—That’s good, that’s so good, you’re killing me here, Mags, _frag,_ don’t stop doing that—”

Ultra Magnus’s groaned against Swerve’s valve and the vibrations had Swerve bucking his hips to grind against his face. His nose pressed firmly to the node while his tongue briefly slipped past the first caliper. The sound Swerve made was only a few decibels short of a wail.

“—Mags! Magnus, that’s so fragging good, I – I’m sorry I can’t think of better words, you’re just – oh frag you’re too good at this, Magnus, please, _Mags—_ ”

Large hands cradled Swerve’s back, holding him as Ultra Magnus fell into an easy pattern of licking and sucking. Swerve started to rock his hips. At first the movement was sporadic but soon fell into a desperate rhythm.

“—S-sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t hump your face, right? But slag, Mags, it’s so good!”

Ultra Magnus didn’t stop to answer. Instead his hold on Swerve only tightened and his hands pressed against Swerve’s plating with the small thrusts to encourage the motion.

“Hum if it’s ok?”

Swerve practically shrieked with how strongly Ultra Magnus hummed against his folds.

“Please, Mags, don’t stop that, I’m so close!” Ultra Magnus slowed his motions which only caused Swerve to whine loudly and buck his hips. “No no no, please don’t tease me, Mags, c’mon!”

One of Ultra Magnus’s hands moved up Swerve’s back to grab at the side of his cowl and tug it back. It took effort, but he also managed to pull his mouth away from the wet heat of Swerve’s array.

“Lean back. I want to see your face when you overload.”

Swerve’s shivered.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

 After a moment Swerve managed to release one of Ultra Magnus’s finials and move that hand to brace against the berth behind him. Finally Ultra Magnus was able to flick his optics up to see the minibot’s face. His visor was blindingly bright, the light almost seeming to bleed past the edges of it, and his mouth was agape, puffs of steam released with every pant.

“Frag,” Swerve whispered, his voice laced with static. “My goo is literally all over your face.”

Ultra Magnus snorted a laugh, his lips curling up at the corners.

This time Swerve’s entire body shuddered as he sharply sucked in air, hips jerking up against nothing.

“ _Primus_ , that’s not fair. You can’t look at me like that, not when your face is literally dripping and I’m so close. I nearly lost it to that alone.”

“No need to hold back on my account.”

Ultra Magnus captured the minibot’s anterior node and sucked, merciless as Swerve shouted. With a senseless litany of “Yes” and “Please” and Ultra Magnus’s name spilling from his lips, Swerve’s hold on the larger bot tightened further and further until with a last cry of his name, Swerve’s body went rigid and jerked. His visor flared before offlining altogether as his mouth hung open.

He was gorgeous.

Slowly, Swerve’s frame relaxed. Ultra Magnus kept his hands against the minibot’s back to support him, leaving a few soothing licks before removing his mouth from Swerve’s valve. The legs wrapped around Ultra Magnus’s head loosened their hold and were easily lifted and returned to their place dangling from the berth.

They were quickly replaced with Swerve’s arms as he leaned forward to embrace him, his head tucked under Ultra Magnus’s and slightly tremors still rolling through him.

Swerve was actually speechless, his frame still heaving heat out his vents and mouth and then sucking in cooler air to replace it. He nuzzled his face against Ultra Magnus’s chest.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Swerve sighed blissfully. “I’m good. I’m really, really good. I just need a second to adjust because I’m one hundred percent certain my world has been rocked.”

“We’re on a ship,” Ultra Magnus said, confused, and Swerve snickered.

“I mean that that was one of the best things I’ve ever experienced.”

Ultra Magnus pressed a kiss to the top of Swerve’s cowl.

“I’m glad I could do this for you.”

Swerve leaned back to look at Ultra Magnus, his smile dopey as his hands reached up to wipe away some of the mess left behind on his lover’s face. “Give me another minute and then I’ll return the favor, ok?”

Ultra Magnus could not help the rush of heat that pooled in his array. His spike housing felt tight and he had been dripping behind his valve panel for a while. Nevertheless, he shook his head and tilted his head to kiss one of Swerve’s hands.

“You don’t need to do that.”

“But you haven’t overloaded.” Swerve’s visor’s light band narrowed as he briefly glanced down Ultra Magnus’s frame before finding his face again. “Have you?”

“No,” Ultra Magnus admitted. “But I have what I wanted.”

Swerve stared at him.

“You just wanted to eat me out, and don’t even care if you overload tonight?” When Ultra Magnus nodded, Swerve’s expression twisted, his smile still there but his bottom lip trembled and his hands cupped the larger bot’s face. “I know I was joking earlier, but this time I mean it when I say I think I’m falling in love with you, Mags.”

Ultra Magnus’s spark swelled in his chest.

“I am as well.”

Swerve yanked Ultra Magnus down for a kiss, seemingly undeterred by the taste of himself in Ultra Magnus’s mouth. He did not pull away when he stopped kissing Ultra Magnus, his lips brushing against the larger mech’s as he spoke.

“I’m going to suck you dry and then eat you out until you’re begging me for mercy.”

Ultra Magnus was helpless to stop his cooling fans from jumping up several notches.

“You don’t have—”

“I want to. I can’t even tell you how much I want to.” Swerve nipped at Ultra Magnus’s top lip, causing the larger bot to shudder slightly. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Ultra Magnus murmured.

Swerve’s smile nearly split his face as he started to scoot back onto the berth. “Great! Then get up here, buddy!” When Ultra Magnus made a face, Swerve pointed a finger at him and teased, “Remember, you said it was charming, not me.”

“I agreed that _you’re_ charming. I’m having second thoughts about ‘buddy’ though.”

“What about pal?” Once Ultra Magnus sat on the berth, Swerve pulled at his limbs to persuade him into the position he wanted him in. “Amigo? Compadre?” Ultra Magnus’s frown only deepened as he allowed himself to be laid out on his back. Swerve crawled onto his chest, straddling it, and leaned down to kiss him again before asking, “How about lover?”

Swerve squealed in delight when Ultra Magnus dragged him down for another kiss.

“I’m gonna have so many thank you letters to write in the morning.”

“I believe we both will.”


End file.
